Without Words
by Ashley Epstein
Summary: Alice Loves Kyo, just as much as he loves her. But the two of them lack the courage to say anything about the truth. That is, until Kyo is cursed by Mayura, shortly after her homecoming. Will Alice fess up? And will Kyo be able to voice his feelings?


**Hey guys! This is just a short story for one of my favorite graphic novel series, Alive 19th. The story takes place shortly after Mayura is convinced to coming back home, after the violence in her father's 'Inner Heart'. Take discretion, that this DID NOT really happen in the series. Though it's one I fantasize would make a good scene. So, here goes...

* * *

**

"Get up Kyo! You're late!" Kyo awoke with a start at his Uncle's warning.

"Crap! Stupid Frey..." he muttered, remembering the night before in foggy detail. Frey wouldn't shut up about marrying Alice. Frey was pretty serious about it too...so why did it bother him so much? He already had Mayura, and she seemed fine since he and Alice had rescued her from her father's inner heart. Pulling on a pair of black, school slacks, Kyo cursed himself. This is what he got for always distancing himself from others.

"Come on! I must see my lovely Alice before you two are late!" Frey antagonized, tightening his braid. He was very svelte when it came to such things. And Kyo had to admit that Frey _did_ make some good jam.

"Okay, Okay. I'm ready." Kyo pushed Frey to the side as he exited the room he now shared with the obnoxious pervert. He poked his head in the kitchen, "I'm leaving! Don't worry about breakfast for me, Uncle!" he sighed, walking out the door, Frey at his heels.

Frey sped up, forcing Kyo to keep up, "Let's go! You're going to be late, and I'm not going to be able to get my kiss!" he smiled, buoyant as ever. Kyo found it quite obnoxious. Relentless as always, Frey bound around the corner coming up to the street in which Alice and Mayura lived. He climbed the wall, pressing his face to the window. "Ooooh. Aliceee!" he crooned, met with a small fist of fury.

_SMACK! _Kyo chuckled as Frey well two stories. "Well. That was smooooth." he teased, obviously mocking the blond european.

Frey ignored him, bouncing off the ground as Alice walked out of the house, blushing deeply. He walked toward Alice, a mischievous grin on his own face. "Hello my lo-" but his attempts at wooing her became futile as another punch met his face, square in the nose. He fell backward, eyes rolling in his sockets. "ha ha ha...hah" a soft laugh left his lips, as he began to see stars.

"Peeping Tom!" she scolded, her face displaying many shades of red at once. She turned to Kyo then, a bit embarrassed, "Good morning." she said softly, her eyes wandering over to the house.

"Hey Alice. How are you feeling?" his reply accompanied a warm smile, betraying his own subconscious feelings.

This only made Alice turn a deeper red-if at all possible-as she replied, "I'm fine. Are you here for Mayura? She already left..." she trailed off, watchful of the house in case Mayura did end up staying behind.

"No. I came to walk with you and Frey..." Kyo nodded. It was something about Alice's smile that made him feel so warm inside.

"Oh. Well, we'll be late. We should go..." Alice flinched, uncomfortable. Kyo was so close. His shoulder was brushing her side! Inside she was extremely happy. But the previous events denied her that right...She had told Mayura she was going to confess to kyo her feelings. Mayura had taken it pretty badly and left...

Kyo became conscious of his surroundings at school. People were talking about him and Alice when Mayura was gone. What would happen now that he still hung out with her while Mayura was his girlfriend? And was she? True...They hadn't really seemed to be more than friends. And recently he thought that would be all they could accomplish. His true feelings were interfering, and he couldn't see Mayura under false pretenses. He had to tell her...

"Kyo! You came to my class?" Mayura was behind him, smiling brightly. Somehow it wasn't so comforting anymore...Her eyes had a sinister look in them, that didn't quite match with her bouncy attitude and friendly body posture. She looked like she was faking it, but fooling everyone else at the same time.

"Well. We do share the same classes..." Kyo rolled his eyes slightly, "Umm. Can I talk to you after school? I mean...It's important." he focused on those around him, hoping none of which heard of their, hopefully secret, meeting.

"Sure. You can walk me home! See you then." she brushed against his side slowly before departing, obviously a gesture of affection. Yet he didn't feel so affectionate as to return it with a hug, a kiss, nothing. He looked to Alice then, who was trying desperately to fight off Frey so she could get to class. How did she feel about Frey? He wondered...

"Alice! You're still hanging around Wakamiya! Isn't your sister dating him?" Oishi's tone was sarcastic, but not as bitter as it had been before. She seemed to have softened up to Alice since their journey to her inner heart.

Alice flinched. "Yeah. We're friends. He still likes Mayura to date her. They seem so happy...So am I!" she smiled her idiotic smile, and walked past her, quickening the pace. Yes. Kyo was dating Sis. She couldn't change that for the world...But then again, who would? They were so good together anyway...She had no chance. But she wasn't going to let her cowardice get the best of her. She was going to tell him today, after everyone left archery. She had offered to help clean anyway.

"That's the way to think!" Nyozeka encouraged, her face beaming while reading Alice's thoughts. She had popped out of her pocket as the bunny doll, so commonly used as her disguise when Alice was at school. It would be hard to explain a talking, three foot rabbit otherwise.

Alice bopped her on the head, "Would you stop reading my mind!?" she softened her glare after a moment, "But thanks..." She grabbed the small rabbit plush and held it to her face in an attempt of a hug. Nyozeka smiled in return.

"After school then!" Alice decided, blushing soon after. She had spoken up in the library. Again.

XxXxXxXxX

Kyo's grip on the bow tightened. "Great...How do I even dump a girl?" he muttered, missing the bullseye once more. There was a _clack behind_ him as Mayura shut the door to the practice room.

"Hey you." she smiled, grabbing him from behind, "What is it that you want to tell me?" she reached up, kissing right below his jaw, pulling back to smile at him.

Kyo gulped as he turned to face her. He grabbed her hand then, and removed it from his hip, dropping it by her side. "Um. This isn't working for me Mayura. You're a great friend..." he trailed off, trying to read her blank expression, "But...I think...I think I love Alice." he winced, afraid of being smacked, but to no avail. It was only expected, especially after telling his girlfriend he loved her little sister. What would she think?

Mayura's face grew dark, her eyes burning holes in her head. "Oh? How convenient for you two then..." she muttered, her voice growing more and more inhuman, "Traitor!" she spat, her voice completely alien. She had originally ran away from being alienated by the cold boy. Only to learn that her little sister held the keys to warming his heart. Such keys and hints she wanted so desperately.

Kyo blinked, and stepped back. "Mayura. I'm sorry! I can't help how I feel!" he tried to persuade her, but only grew hot when she started to mutter something foreign. He couldn't make out the words, but shortly after his chest began to throb. "Mayura..." he begged, "Please st-" But he couldn't finish. It felt as though his throat had closed in and swallowed itself. He couldn't speak! _What the hell? I can't speak! _

Mayura showed no sign of remorse, "See how your love for her survives now!" she spat, fading into the darkness of the room. Kyo only stood there, baffled. He could her Mayura's soft padding feet leaving now, crawling farther and farther away in darkness. He had upset her, and she had used dark power on him; she wasn't better. Not in the least. _She tricked us..._

A moment later Alice wandered in, looking pale. This made him worried. What had Mayura done to her? He opened his mouth to speak, but found no voice. _Dang!_ He thought. For all he knew, Alice could have been right there, and Mayura spoken to her. Or worse, hurt her. She wouldn't go unpunished, in his mind, if she did.

"K-Kyo? Could I speak with you?" Alice crept closer to him, until she was only feet away.

_Of course!_ He tried to speak once more, but could only complete with a nod. He walked over to meet her, looking down with a look, he hoped, would seem intrigued and interested in what she had to say. If he couldn't speak, now was the time to rely on body language.

"I...I think it's time I tell you something. I know you're dating M...Mayura, but I can't keep this hidden!" Alice was tripping over her own tongue.

Kyo cocked his head, _What could be wrong with her?_

Having no reaction from him, Alice went on, "Kyo...I...I l-l-love...you." her face grew red then, as her eyes started to water. She looked at him, worry on her face. And guilt. So much guilt...She didn't mean to complicate things even more, despite her feelings. All she could think was that this would make everything harder. If he wanted her, then Mayura would be upset. If he didn't, then he might resent her afterward, risking their friendship that had formed over the past couple weeks.

_I love you too! _Kyo was starting to grow frustrated as he shook his head, trying to find a way to tell her. His hands went in the air, but he dropped them, unsure of what to do. His look was tortured, something he hoped shou wouldn't take as a bad thing.

Alice, misunderstanding this, only responded in more tears, letting them stray down her face this time. Turning her head away from him, she found her voice. "I guess...you don't. Feel. the same...I mean." she looked at him, trying to make out the expression through blurry eyes.

_No! Don't cry! Ugh...What can I do?_ Kyo looked at the ground, searching desperately for a way to communicate to her.

Nyozeka noticed his struggle. "Alice, I think something's wrong with Kyo...He can't speak..." Nyozeka hopped out of her pocket. "I'll go find Frey. Try to see what you can do!" she said, hopping off.

Alice looked at Kyo then, tears still streaming, "K-Kyo...Could I ask you something..." she whispered, half confident.

Kyo looked at her, not finding words, and nodded. _ANYTHING. Ask me anything. Please. Just don't cry..._his eyes closed, listening to her.

Alice looked at the ground, fiddling with her cell phone charm. "How do...you...feel. About me?" she shook her head, more tears escaping her eyes. Of course it was silly to freak out just now, he couldn't speak! But. Maybe he could tell her something without words.

Kyo gave her a tortured glance. _I love you!_ He tried to scream...But she didn't look up. _Ugh...I LOVE you. I WANT you...But I don't want to hurt Mayura just yet...But...But..._He spoke to himself, as he thought of the many times he had been close to Alice. She had made him open up. She had made him feel good about himself, and forget his past. _Screw it...I love you. And I want to show you that...No matter what Mayura might think..._

Alice looked at him now, not knowing what to say. She was about to turn around and run for it, but as she did, he caught her by the wrist. He spun her around to face him then, "K-Kyo?" she whispered, but was unable to say anymore. She was frozen.

He was so close to her. He leaned in, pulling her by the wrist to his side as he held her gaze. He clasped his hand around her cheek, bringing her face to his, only an inch away now. He hesitated, searching for a reaction in her eyes.

"Ky-" she had no time to finish. In moments his lips were crushed to hers, holding her in place. She blushed faintly, as he leaned her against the practice room wall. His hand slid down to her waist, where he pulled her into himself as close as possible. It was her warmth. His desire to be near her always. And the way she made him feel. _She warms my soul..._

Alice's blush grew a deep red, as her hands slid up his chest to the cuff of his robes. This was far better than any fantasy. It was real. Kyo's lips on hers, his body holding her gently against the wall. And all without words. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even realize him start to pull away. He hesitated once more, his lips only half an inch away from her own. She opened her eyes, to be greeted by his warm stare. Was it possible to feel so strongly for him?

Kyo smiled slightly as Alice stared back. He loved her so much, and was reluctant to let her go right now. So he didn't. Instead, he pressed her against the wall once more, his lips fervent for her touch. He kissed with such passion, he felt his chest throb again-this time threatening to make his heart burst. He stroked her hair out of her tear stricken face, only to kiss her once more, this time moving slightly downward her jaw.

"I love you..." he whispered, pausing by her ear, unaware of his returned voice.

"K-Kyo! You can talk?!" Alice jumped, her head hitting the wall that she had been so closely pinned to. _Oww. _But pain was quickly forgotten, as she shook her head. "It was...Love. Love is stronger than most curses." she looked at him then, realizing his confusion. "It means...You love me, like I love you. We broke the curse, Kyo..."

Kyo smiled, disinterested in the matter, "Yes. But I don't need words to show you how deeply I feel..." he whispered, trailing off as he kissed her once more, the passion increasing. His lips crushed against hers with such force, he felt he would melt in the moment and become one with her.

She didn't object to this, however. She only blushed, happy beyond words. "i love you Kyo..." she whispered, as his lips left her jaw, and took interest in her neck.

"I love you too..." he whispered between kisses, his breath hot against her sweet skin.

"Whoa! How dare you, you lecher!" Frey killed the moment, running to Alice's side, pulling the two apart. Nyozeka right behind him. "First I hear Kyo lost his voice! And now I know why!" he glanced at Alice, completely and utterly jealous.

Kyo looked at Alice, who was so red she could have been boiled alive. He smiled. He told her, and now she was his. And he, hers. And for a moment the stress of Mayura's betrayal had entirely left him.

Frey hugged Alice to himself now. "Oh Alice! I'm so sorry Honey!" Alice only punched him yet again in return, her eyes full of embarrassment. She looked to Kyo then.

"I'm not..." she smiled, grabbing his hand as she walked past and left the practice room, Kyo with her. And he always would be.

Frey stared in disbelief as the two exited, while Nyozeka smiled.

"It's about time those two gave into their feelings..." she muttered, and then turning to Frey, "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah. She's happy. What more can I ask for..." Frey trailed off, becoming a little more serious as his face softened., "I think we should go. You never know what those two can be up to now!" he returned to his perverted self quickly, as Nyozeka whacked him across the head.

"Whatever..." she glared at him. Then, facing the door her face softened. "But it is convenient. She finally did it. And without words." the pride in her voice was that of a dear friend's. "She found Courage. And Kyo, Love."

"Yeah...I guess she did. But I could care less about that fiance stealing jerk." Frey smiled too, still partially recovered from being hit upset the head by a rabbit.

XxXxXxXxX

Alice was quiet the whole way home. Kyo looked at her, worried. He had really opened up! But was it the right thing? "Look. I'm sorry...about...Back there..." Kyo whispered, his grip on her hand tightening, "But. I just can't help myself. You make me want to tell you everything." he smiled, noticing how close he was getting to her lips. Lips in which he had kissed-several times now.

Alice blushed, "Don't be. I've felt so strongly for a long time now. I just could never bring myself to say it..." She smiled, flinching as his face grew closer.

"Does it bother you that much that I love you?" Kyo trembled slightly at the thought of having to give Alice up.

"No. But...I'd like to be able to get Mayura back to normal. It's not right for me to be...so forward...with her not around." She looked at the ground, feeling ridiculous.

"I understand. That's why I'm going to help. And once this mess is over with Darva..." he looked at Alice then, lifting her cheek with his finger, "I'll prove to you I'm worth your time." he smiled, kissing her once more as he found another brick wall. It took much restraint to get back in control, but he did it. For her sake. He let go of her hips, backing up so she could stand.

"Ok." she smiled, squeezing his hand with her own. "Promise? Will we truly be able to be together after this?" Alice blushed, feeling greedy.

Kyo smiled, kissing her forehead, "Promise. And until then, I don't plan on letting you go."

Alice smiled at this as well, "Okay." she whispered, gaining the courage to put her arms around his neck, and reach far enough to kiss him. He smiled, pulling back.

"Okay then." he repeated, sealing their deal with one of the most passionate kisses he could possibly give, and only to the one he loved.

* * *

**Soooo, not how it happened in the book, I know. BUT. It was cute. And so fun to write. I LOVE FREY. Poor guy...**

**.Repeat. THANKS!**


End file.
